morninggloriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chat:Morning Glories 36
Morning Glories Issue 36 Tinychat from January 8, 2014 Nick Spencer Joe Eisma 0001 maria: hey 0002 macey: HAPPY MORNING GLORIES DAY FRIENDS 0003 maria: CLONES 0004 julienotrobin: HAPPY DAY 0005 macey: how are you all doing 0006 bennettw: Confused! 0007 julienotrobin: i just finished reading the issue 30 seconds ago 0008 julienotrobin: WAT 0009 julienotrobin: IS GOING ON 0010 maria: it's amazing i've been laughing this 3pm when i read it 0011 julienotrobin: also, the url for this chat was put on the back cover 0012 julienotrobin: <3 0013 yuuhy entered the room 0014 hannais2cool4: wiw ddint 0015 kelso entered the room 0016 bennettw: I go into these things trying to think what the most insane, OTT final page would be 0017 guest-447508 changed nickname to yuuhy 0018 guest-447511 changed nickname to kelso 0019 bennettw: And a bunch of Ians was even weirder than anything I expected 0020 yuuhy: hello people i see people i like 0021 macey: i guessed ian clones as a joke when joe posted the promo yesterday 0022 julienotrobin: yuuhy!!!!! 0023 macey: but iT WAS A JOKE 0024 yuuhy: helloooo 0025 maria: you're too smart, macey 0026 yuuhy: haha yeah that teaser totally 0027 kelso: yo what if they aren't clones 0028 yuuhy: hinted MUCH TOO STRONGLY 0029 kelso: what if there were always that many o_O 0030 macey: theyre sextuplets 0031 yuuhy: what if they are different facets of a single Ian 0032 kelso: what if there are more than six 0033 macey: eventually they will combine fukayama style 0034 macey: into the alpha ian 0035 julienotrobin: what if all of the kids can have multiples 0036 kelso: like one grumpy ian, another happy ian, another goofy ian, etc? 0037 maria: alpha ian knows all the x-men facts 0038 julienotrobin: what if ms. clarkson is still out there 0039 kelso: trying to find all of them... 0040 macey: oh my god imagine multiples of mg character 0041 macey: s 0042 kelso: i don't think casey would take it well 0043 kelso: strike that 0044 bennettw: OR, each one is its own facet of him, and we get a spinoff of an Ian-only highschool drama 0045 maria: MULTIPLE IKE GOOD LORD 0046 macey: multiple juns, constantly yelling. multiple hunters constantly spewing sci-fi facts 0047 kelso: ike would take it the worst 0048 kelso: that or he'd hit on himself 0049 kelso: jk 0050 macey: oh my god what if there's a whole nother mga just full of ians 0051 yuuhy: OK BUT WHAT IF ONE OF THE HUNTERS HATES SCIFI 0052 bennettw: I'd read that 0053 kelso: WHAT IF THERE'S ANOTHER HISAO 0054 maria: WHAT IF THE OTHER HUNTERS AREN'T CANADIAN 0055 macey: or another zoe, our problems are solved 0056 guest-447583 entered the room 0057 kelso: i'd still be super sad, though, because they aren't OUR hisao and zoe 0058 hannais2cool4: do any of you guys know what abraham was trying to do with the children? 0059 gingey entered the room 0060 macey: multiples would solve all our shipping problems tbh 0061 guest-447583 left the room 0062 kelso: probs clone them now 0063 maria: it would 0064 macey: hanna 0065 guest-447586 changed nickname to gingey 0066 maria: i just want to know what happened to the other ians 0067 gingey: hello I actually remembered to come for once 0068 hannais2cool4: thanks macey 0069 kelso: is there a possibility that the ians were pulled from multiple universes? with everything 0070 macey: ....MAYBE? who knows 0071 catolyn entered the room 0072 kelso: going on it isn't too crazy 0073 macey: i think anything is possible in this comic now 0074 yuuhy: I don't think we've broached the possibility of multiple universes yet within the text 0075 macey: i can't deny theories anymore they're all likely in this comic 0076 kelso: "crisis on infinite ians" 0077 yuuhy: but I wouldn't be too surprised if it showed up 0078 kelso: made me think of "crisis on infinite earths" from DC 0079 gingey: infinite ians is in itself a crisis 0080 macey: kelso i think that was the reference 0081 maria: "maybe ian is a clone lol joking" all theories are possible 0082 kelso: yep yep 0083 macey: guys now we can all have an ian for our very own 0084 macey: go to the ian shop 0085 macey: pick out an ian 0086 yuuhy: this is the worst shop 0087 gingey: I will take good care of my ian 0088 kelso: dress him up 0089 bennettw: I wonder if there's a warranty for defective Ians 0090 kelso: name him 0091 gingey: but his name is ian 0092 guest-447610 changed nickname to catolyn 0093 kelso: middle name? 0094 macey: god dont mention middle names i wonder those just as much as last names 0095 kelso: mine would be Ian Perry Simon just because 0096 kelso: I feel like Perry fits him 0097 macey: ians middle name is probably something embarassing like clifford or barnabas 0098 kelso: XD 0099 yuuhy: * takes notes * 0100 maria: wilfred 0101 kelso: hamish 0102 macey: I LIKE HAMISH 0103 kelso: harold 0104 kelso: john watson doesn't 0105 macey: wait wait tangent 0106 macey: miss richmond 0107 bennettw: DR! 0108 macey: whats going on there 0109 kelso: is she good or bad??? 0110 maria: RIGHT like i'm really happy she's still alive but what? 0111 yuuhy: tbh I don't think anybody can be categorized into good or bad in this comic 0112 yuuhy: "for a better future" and all that 0113 vicky entered the room 0114 yuuhy: has she murdered any innocent people is a different question 0115 yuuhy: especially adolescents 0116 macey: i love how she's the cool one and dr simon is just 0117 guest-447664 changed nickname to vicky 0118 maria: oh dr simon, you truly did make ian 0119 vicky: heyhey 0120 macey: he just fucks robots. how did he become a scientist. 0121 macey: VICKY HOW DO YOU FEEL 0122 yuuhy: OK THING IS 0123 maria: falling all over the place 0124 yuuhy: is she a robot 0125 macey: SHE SURE SEEMED LIKE ONE 0126 vicky: I DUNNNO 0127 bennettw: I got a hypnotized vibe 0128 gingey: at first I was like 0129 gingey: "is he doing the power thing" before you mentioned robots 0130 macey: artificial human maybe? like they created ian they could easily create others 0131 gingey: maybe she was a normal one 0132 yuuhy: I assumed she was a human at first but man anything is possible 0133 gingey: and ian is the first "special" one? 0134 kelso: also i was confused at the beginning because that debbie girl looked like young hodge 0135 yuuhy: *assumed she was a robot 0136 kelso: with the hair 0137 macey: yeah i assumed it was dr simon using the mind control power but then i read study hall 0138 macey: and looking back the way she just stops is a lot different 0139 kelso: she collapsed kinda 0140 maria: like she turned off 0141 kelso: i assumed robot later on 0142 maria: robot does make sense 0143 kelso: mayeb the other ians aren't clones, but ROBOTS based off him? 0144 kelso: if he's trying to recreate ian, that seems ilke the fastest technology to improve upon 0145 catolyn: I somehow doubt that. 0146 kelso: rather than waiting for clones to grow 0147 macey: ...oh that's possible, hm 0148 kelso: gosh i'm just basing all my knowledge off of luthorcorp XD 0149 bennettw: Regardless of whether they're clones or robots, I was angry they dressed them the same 0150 guest-447427 left the room 0151 bennettw: That's just careless 0152 macey1: miss richmond looks so much like vanessa in the panel where she's rolling her eyes 0153 macey1: joe nails the parent-child resemblances in this book so well 0154 maria: i hope miss richmond and vanessa find each other again 0155 maria: but like... what if it's when vanessa is grown up 0156 macey: I WAS GONNA SAY they're both locked up now 0157 catolyn: They're both at the acadamy now, though. 0158 yuuhy: my prediction is that they will see each other and be happy and be about to reunite 0159 macey: if something happened in the cells it could totally happen 0160 yuuhy: and then blam 0161 upguntha entered the room 0162 macey: yuuhy no.....why 0163 yuuhy: this arc is supposed to be big for vanessa 0164 guest-447787 changed nickname to upguntha 0165 yuuhy: death is a big 0166 yuuhy: 0167 upguntha: hey guys 0168 bennettw: Hey upguntha 0169 maria: hi 0170 macey: daramount looks so happy to have new prisoners 0171 bennettw: Paul kicked ass with the colors this issue 0172 macey: she is having such a good week 0173 upguntha: who's loving multiple mini Ian 0174 bennettw: Caseymount in the waiting room was pretty 0175 maria: clarkson is such a baaaabe 0176 kelso: i love how he shades with purples it just brightens up everything 0177 macey: paul's been killing it yeah. his best work is still 32 and 35, i think 0178 kelso: makes everything prettier and less gloomy 0179 catolyn: Where do you think the other ians are? 0180 yuuhy: I JUST REALIZED Hunter is a wearing a Guild shirt 0181 kelso: still there? 0182 julienotrobin: you just noticed that? 0183 macey: ok so yeah is there an army of ians somewhere 0184 julienotrobin: i noticed it immediately 0185 kelso: though with oliver captured...hopefully they escaped? 0186 yuuhy: i'm sorry i didn't try to read it 0187 maria: hunter's geek level is amazing this issue 0188 yuuhy: I noticed the Akira poster 0189 macey: imagine an army of ians, infiltrating the school 0190 julienotrobin: i love the geek club 0191 kelso: i love how a whole page was dedicated to doctor who XD 0192 kelso: oh the psychic paper debate 0193 maria: they all trip immediately, letting the academy know they're there 0194 catolyn: But the doctor was sad to have to give up an ian, so it sounds like he won't have the rest 0195 macey: av club is best club 0196 macey: are we gonna talk about esi calling hannah "my dear" i wanna talk about that. 0197 yuuhy: FAVES 0198 upguntha: they redeemed themselves this issue 0199 julienotrobin: YES TALK ABOUT THAT 0200 upguntha: i semi trust them nw 0201 maria: ESI/HANNAH YES PLEASE 0202 yuuhy: there is not a single lady in this comic who is straight in my head 0203 macey: THAT WAS CUTE....they're all cute 0204 yuuhy: maaaaybe vanessa 0205 yuuhy: maybe akiko 0206 gingey: I heard "my dear" and Iimmediately thought "lesbians?!" tbh 0207 macey: there is not a single person who is straight in this comic in my head 0208 macey: like, to be honest 0209 maria: vanessa/casey sorry yuuhy 0210 yuuhy: i can get behind that 0211 maria: it's easy to get behind 0212 vicky: vanessa/irina tbh yesmm 0213 maria: yes that too 0214 haley entered the room 0215 guest-447877 changed nickname to haley 0216 upguntha: canessa 0217 julienotrobin: LESBIANS 0218 haley: oh looks like i got here at a good time 0219 bennettw: Akiko needs to hurry up and wake up 0220 macey: this fandom's enthusiasm for possible lesbians is one of my favorite things 0221 maria: THERE ARE LESBIANS THAT'S THE THING i want to know who 0222 yuuhy: ok no dude unless it is explicitly contradicted in the text nobody can convince me 0223 joe_eisma entered the room 0224 haley: zoe for sure 0225 yuuhy: that zoe is not lesbian 0226 yuuhy: YES 0227 yuuhy: speaking of zoe 0228 kelso: I feel like hodge would be bisexual. I can see her with girls and guys. 0229 yuuhy: I already brought this up to macey but 0230 yuuhy: Ian is the second-youngest kid we are seeing after Zoe 0231 yuuhy: and Oliver mentions that he used to be more aware of his "situation" 0232 yuuhy: and is gradually forgetting 0233 macey: hodge doesn't look like she gives a fuck yeah. hodge transcends time and also sexuality 0234 yuuhy: when we saw Zoe at age three, she seemed hyperaware of her powers 0235 yuuhy: so I'm wondering if all of the special kids at some point exhibited a sort of 0236 kelso: what about irina? 0237 yuuhy: superawareness / active use of their powers 0238 haley: and tuna 0239 yuuhy: We saw her at age 7, didn't we? 0240 kelso: she doesn't seem as aware, but something was not natural there either 0241 macey: yuuhy do you think that has anything to do with the samsara thing? 0242 kelso: probably forgot by that point 0243 yuuhy: Ian is five here 0244 kelso: ah yeah that's a bit youngers 0245 yuuhy: Probably, like a sort of bleed-over? 0246 macey: remembering they had a past when they're young and forgetting after? 0247 macey: yeah 0248 upguntha: tuna doesn't see gender 0249 macey: hm. yeah, zoe's the youngest we've seen at three 0250 kelso: that's been recorded with lots of young children, actually 0251 guest-447958 entered the room 0252 guest-447958 left the room 0253 macey: ian was five here. tuna was seven last issue 0254 kelso: saying things they shouldn't know and that don't make sense 0255 haley: i meant tuna was aware of his powers 0256 macey: that's what i was gonna bring up kelso i've heard a lot of stories about that 0257 guest-447895 changed nickname to joe_eisma 0258 macey: haley 0259 kelso: as their new life takes over, they forget the old one 0260 guest-447979 entered the room 0261 macey: also, JOE 0262 kelso: but at that age, parts slip through 0263 upguntha: i think tuna was by accident 0264 joe_eisma: yo 0265 maria: JOE THE IANS 0266 haley: hi joe! 0267 yuuhy: hello! 0268 kelso: Hey, Joe!! 0269 maria: THEY WERE AMAZING 0270 macey: what a diverse group of small ians, joe 0271 haley: the ians were fantastic 0272 joe_eisma: haha. thanks 0273 haley: the grown up ian faces were also gold, as usual 0274 macey: how does nick approach you with these things 0275 maria: i almost spat out my lunch at the first one, i laughed so hard 0276 yuuhy: the guild shirt a+ 0277 liv entered the room 0278 guest-448000 changed nickname to liv 0279 upguntha: ian memes 4ever 0280 guest-447979 left the room 0281 macey: does he just give you the script or does he say "yo btw there are ian clones" 0282 joe_eisma: he was real specific that i could only show one ian for most of the issue 0283 joe_eisma: there was mention that there'd be 'other kids' early in the script 0284 kelso: yeah i was caught really offguard on the last panel 0285 joe_eisma: but i was just as surprised by the ending as everyone else 0286 joe_eisma: haha yay someone caught the guild shirt 0287 gingey: JOE 0288 macey: wow nick how secretive 0289 joe_eisma: felicia day has been so good to us, i had to give back 0290 upguntha: other lol 0291 macey: did he do that with the end of 35 too? 0292 gingey: hello I am the one that made that incredibly stupid but surprisingly on point joke 0293 joe_eisma: haha no not on 35 0294 maria: oh is felicia day a fan of mg? 0295 maria: (i was so pleased by the guild shirt) 0296 joe_eisma: yeah--felicia's talked up the book on her blogs and at cons before 0297 maria: that's so cool 0298 joe_eisma: hello gingey! 0299 upguntha: she's a fan which is pretty awesome 0300 macey: imagine ian watching evangelion and crying over how much he relates to rei 0301 brella entered the room 0302 guest-448042 changed nickname to newuser6110 0303 vicky: ogm 0304 joe_eisma: haha 0305 gingey: I can't believe ian simon is a rei ayanami rip off 0306 gingey: (wow I'm so good at bad jokes) 0307 newuser6110 changed nickname to brella 0308 gingey: (I'm not actually calling him a rip off) 0309 joe_eisma: i am glad/sad you guys caught the multiples ruse so soon 0310 bennettw left the room 0311 gingey: I actually thought 0312 gingey: okay 0313 macey: tbh i was making clone ian jokes yesterday but AS A JOKE 0314 gingey: he likes eva 0315 gingey: maybe that was a visual nod 0316 macey: i did not expect it to happen but you guys have defied expectations again 0317 kelso: well it's not as if clone ians is necessarily a BAD thing 0318 gingey: we made clone jokes 0319 upguntha: Simon is Gendo Ikari 0320 gingey: then I read the issue and I was like HOLY SHIT 0321 kelso: if anything, this could be super awesome 0322 catolyn: There's been a lot of. ah. surprising mg issues lately. 0323 macey: ian clones is a good thing, now everyone can have their own ian 0324 kelso: ian clones come in and save the day 0325 atomwhite entered the room 0326 kelso: liek an ian militia 0327 gingey: it's a good thing to us 0328 haley: well if the ian clones are still around that is 0329 joe_eisma: haha 0330 guest-448072 changed nickname to atomwhite 0331 yuuhy: ok we haven't talked yet about the previous mention of oliver simon 0332 macey: OH YEAH THAT 0333 upguntha: lol 0334 brella left the room 0335 upguntha: I wonder what he was right aboit 0336 joe_eisma: yeah, i was so proud of you guys for catching that 0337 guest-448084 entered the room 0338 joe_eisma: particularly macey and upguntha 0339 guest-448084 left the room 0340 yuuhy: which issue was that? 0341 upguntha: 10 0342 yuuhy: damn son 0343 upguntha: I almost flew out of my chair I was like I know that name 0344 macey: it's always me and upguntha at this point 0345 maria: it really is 0346 macey: yuuhy i think i posted the cap...., 0347 yuuhy: yes i am going through your tag 0348 yuuhy: your 40-page tag 0349 macey: but yeah it's probably because i just did a reread while i was off from school 0350 upguntha: i made up for forgetting Mr. N 0351 catolyn left the room 0352 macey: YUUHY IT'S PROBABLY ON LIKE THE FRONT PAGE 0353 haley: OH WOW 0354 yuuhy: i found 0355 upguntha: 40 pg tag lol 0356 upguntha: I loved the reread bonanza 0357 macey: haha thanks upguntha 0358 haley: me too! 0359 macey: i wonder if jade remembers the name "oliver simon" still 0360 upguntha: that shit was hilarious 0361 macey: jade mentioning it and ian getting weirded out. "why are you having dreams about my dad" 0362 maria: oh god 0363 kelso: maybe there are jade clones, too? 0364 liv left the room 0365 upguntha: Imagine if it's future Jade and Oliver Simon 0366 annaharvelle entered the room 0367 macey: MAYBE FUTURE JADE IS A CLONE? or our jade is 0368 upguntha: Those bodies in issue 10 might be clones 0369 upguntha: failed clones 0370 julienotrobin: WAIT WHAT IF FUTURE JADE IS SOMEONE'S MOM 0371 guest-448156 changed nickname to annaharvelle 0372 macey: oh trust me we have speculated about future jade being a mom 0373 macey: tessa used to say she was hunter's mom 0374 yuuhy: i joke like every other day about everybody being everybody's parent 0375 maria: my sister said that about jade too 0376 kelso: well i mean if casey is david's mom idk what to think 0377 macey: yeah after casey is david's mom nothing is impossible here tbh 0378 yuuhy: especially since people can body swap 0379 upguntha: They should just send the student to Maury at soome point 0380 haley: everyone is everyone else's mom 0381 maria: basically mystique is actually everyone in the comic and is everyone's mom 0382 yuuhy: i LOVE how sarcastic Ian is in this issue 0383 macey: i think my favorite ian moment this issue was his daramount impersonation 0384 yuuhy: 'I'm free! Yaaay...' 0385 julienotrobin: also earlier someone said "tuna doesn't see gender" and.....ahaha "tuna doesn't see" 0386 yuuhy: GOF 0387 yuuhy: d 0388 yuuhy: GOD JULIE 0389 macey: GOD UPGUNTHA HOW COULD YOU 0390 upguntha: finally someone got it 0391 joe_eisma: haha 0392 caleb_bollenbacher entered the room 0393 upguntha: I had to 0394 guest-448198 changed nickname to caleb_bollenbacher 0395 caleb_bollenbacher: guys...this new issue 0396 haley: so does dr simon have the command speechy powers (ala hodge and casey and tuna)? 0397 macey: there's still people making blind fortunato jokes at me im so mad 0398 caleb_bollenbacher: (hello!) 0399 macey: but now we can replace those with clone ian jokes 0400 yuuhy: think happy thoughts 0401 brella entered the room 0402 guest-448222 changed nickname to brella 0403 macey: next time, comatose akiko jokes? 0404 upguntha: I just realized that the av club may have communicated with Akiko via dreams 0405 macey: OH YEAH UPGUNTHA I WAS GONNA SAY 0406 brella: has anyone figured out who ian is yet 0407 joe_eisma: haha nice 0408 macey: the av club talks about her like ian could visit her?? 0409 brella: OH YEAH MACEY AND I HAVE TALKED ABOUT THAT 0410 yuuhy: HUNTINGTON 0411 upguntha: Huntington? 0412 caleb_bollenbacher: i feel like there's a golden Ian/Spartacus joke brewing somewhere 0413 brella: yuuhy!! (i dont have a clever nickname for you yet) 0414 yuuhy: it is brella's last name 0415 yuuhy: officially 0416 macey: hunter's last name is huntington we've decided 0417 joe_eisma: HAHA 0418 upguntha: ohh 0419 julienotrobin: hunter huntington 0420 yuuhy: if andres had a last name i would use that 0421 julienotrobin: hahahaha 0422 upguntha: that's the town i work in lol 0423 caleb_bollenbacher: I want his last name to be Gatherer 0424 haley: hahah 0425 yuuhy: YES 0426 julienotrobin: ahahaha 0427 upguntha: Andres Crustashio 0428 julienotrobin: YES THAT 0429 joe_eisma: you guys are terrible 0430 brella: andres's might as well be huntington since i'm pretty sure he's hunter's biggest fan 0431 macey: caleb no.... 0432 joe_eisma: haha 0433 yuuhy: wait ok back to ian could visit akiko 0434 caleb_bollenbacher: lol 0435 brella: amazing. ive been in the chat for five seconds and already distracted everyone with hunter 0436 maria: you have a gift 0437 upguntha: I drunkly got two of my friends to start reading the book 0438 macey: it's ok brella we love you 0439 julienotrobin: good job! 0440 yuuhy: that kiss joe posted, it looked like ian may not be fully aware that akiko is there 0441 haley: i feel like she wouldnt be able to be responsive though 0442 haley: even in the dream 0443 caleb_bollenbacher: how drunkly did you do it? 0444 clagnuts entered the room 0445 upguntha: they are dragging that first volume and it's making me mad 0446 upguntha: lol 0447 brella: yeeeah yuuhy i remember you mentioning that!! 0448 haley: just like hannah couldnt go on the recon hike 0449 yuuhy: so I suspect akiko is dreamwalkin 0450 yuuhy: kissin people 0451 guest-448255 entered the room 0452 yuuhy: in her sleep 0453 macey: what was your blood alcohol level upguntha 0454 guest-448252 changed nickname to clagnuts 0455 joe_eisma: now why would he not know she's there?? 0456 guest-448255 left the room 0457 macey: akiko going around kissing everyone 0458 upguntha: 8.13 0459 brella: music playing in the distance 0460 macey: having the time of her life 0461 caleb_bollenbacher: JOE YOU KNOW 0462 macey: kisses for everyone 0463 brella: maybe because david turned her into an angry ghost like him 0464 brella: an angry ghost who 0465 brella: kisses people 0466 brella: shshhh 0467 joe_eisma: you guys are just going to die from the akiko cuteness 0468 yuuhy: akiko and david hanging out 0469 macey: david and akiko as ghost buds 0470 gingey: oh my god 0471 maria: don't tease joe 0472 macey: IM EXCITED 0473 yuuhy: playing checkers 0474 haley: CUTENESS? 0475 yuuhy: playing ddr 0476 gingey: I've been waiting 0477 upguntha: .maybe she's having a Mind the Gap moment 0478 brella: i always die of the akiko cuteness 0479 yuuhy: macey our swanky au is missing david 0480 gingey: I have been having AKIKO WITHDRAWL 0481 joe_eisma: you haven't seen anything yet 0482 macey: it's been too long we haven't seen akiko all season 0483 brella: god, yuuhy. david keeps swinging his limbs too far and accidentally killing people 0484 vicky left the room 0485 yuuhy: HE WAS JUST TRYING TO DANE 0486 joe_eisma: yeah, well she just been lying around 0487 yuuhy: DANCE 0488 upguntha: will she be cute with a gas mask on 0489 brella: i hope akiko's year will be better than fortunato's 0490 clagnuts left the room 0491 yuuhy: i have been dead since issue 1 akiko face 0492 maria: i think a lot of people will have better years than tuna 0493 macey: brella fortunato has had a wonderful year full of fabulous adventures! 0494 atomwhite left the room 0495 macey: like failing a mission and losing his eyesight 0496 upguntha: that remains to be seen 0497 macey: how eventuful 0498 macey: eventful 0499 newuser2409 entered the room 0500 guest-448282 changed nickname to newuser2409 0501 julienotrobin: more akiko yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay 0502 annaharvelle left the room 0503 macey: but yes im very curious of the context of ian/akikoi smooches 0504 yuuhy: ok i don't think oliver simon said anything in this issue that he could be right about 0505 yuuhy: so we'll have to wait and see 0506 annaharvelle entered the room 0507 guest-448294 changed nickname to annaharvelle 0508 macey: what situation would cause akiko to smooch an ian 0509 annaharvelle left the room 0510 yuuhy: maybe she was only interested in fortunato for his eyeballs 0511 yuuhy: ian wears glasses. that's like. EXTRA eyeball. 0512 guest-448300 entered the room 0513 joe_eisma: haha 0514 macey: being fortunato is suffering........ 0515 upguntha: poor tuna he can never win 0516 macey: what if the other ian clones come to mga and all of them have crushes on akiko 0517 brella: i hope he's doing okay 0518 upguntha: at least he had mellons 0519 brella: i hope he isn't getting gangrene or anything 0520 yuuhy: ohh my god macey 0521 brella: haha god that is the opposite of a problem 0522 macey: well we did see daramount and she seemed rather jolly this week 0523 upguntha: he can use melon seed to cover the eye holes 0524 brella: DIDN'T SHE MACEY 0525 yuuhy: he wears half a melon over his head 0526 macey: gouging out a kid's eyeballs really improved her mood 0527 brella: probably still riding on the high of gouging a student's eyes out 0528 kelso: what if the other ians have all of our ian's memories and the ian they released ISN'T IAN? 0529 upguntha: She got her groove back during 29 0530 kelso: crazy theory^ 0531 brella: how many blasted ians can there BE 0532 macey: i was gonna say which is the original ian 0533 yuuhy: anythinG IS POSSIBLE 0534 macey: IS there an original ian 0535 kelso: exactly! 0536 macey: what if clarkson took the wrong one 0537 upguntha: nothing like a whiping session to cheer an girl up 0538 haley: also if hes a clone was he still born on may 4 0539 haley: cloned on may 4 0540 haley: does that even count? 0541 kelso: he said he was dealing with the supernatural so maybe he captured hte spirit and put it in 0542 gingey: oh that's 0543 kelso: an ian body? 0544 brella: i want to know why oliver simon got the same clothes for all of them 0545 gingey: a good point 0546 gingey: but I'm 0547 brella: isn't that a little confusing 0548 gingey: assuming 0549 upguntha: what if they're sixtuplets 0550 gingey: the guy he was cloned from 0551 gingey: was born on may 4th... 0552 kelso: if they're clones 0553 kelso: it's all so confusing 0554 kelso: obviously, it's morning glories 0555 upguntha: that;s why Clarkson only wanted one 0556 upguntha: like Junsao 0557 brella: well of course. more than one ian is way too much work 0558 brella: all that snark 0559 newuser2409: what if they aren't clones? 0560 kelso: well one of them wasn't born on the date 0561 macey: they refer to them as one person though before the end? as "he" 0562 gingey: one ian is already too much work 0563 macey: what if they're a HIVEMIND 0564 haley: semi related questions did all of the students at mga turn 16 this may 4 ? 0565 brella: what if ian's power is to duplicate himself 0566 macey: haley i think so 0567 haley: or are there different ages all still from may 4 0568 gingey: can you imagine 0569 guest-448300 left the room 0570 gingey: a hivemind of ians pining after akiko 0571 haley: ok thats what i thought 0572 yuuhy: i think everybody at mga is 16 0573 yuuhy: regardless of when they arrived 0574 macey: an army of ians breaking into the nurses's office saying "AKIKO AKIKO AKIKO" in unison 0575 upguntha: Simon never said they were all named Ian 0576 kelso: i tried looking up supernatural beings and things relating to what we learned about ian 0577 yuuhy: because when we have "___ years ago" and get the kid's age 0578 yuuhy: it always adds up to 16 0579 kelso: and all i got was castiel and lucfer supernatural google results 0580 kelso: this is going to be difficult... 0581 macey: goddamn the supernatural monopoly 0582 kelso: prevents any REAL research 0583 kelso: for another fandom XD 0584 newuser2409 left the room 0585 brella: macey don't you mean the supernatural momofolly 0586 upguntha: what if each Ian sees a different thing when it's eyes are open 0587 macey: they must compile their information 0588 upguntha: prob different states of Akiko cuteness 0589 macey: combine into one alpha ian 0590 macey: the god ian 0591 yuuhy: the hindu god murugan has six faces 0592 kelso: what does ANYONE see when their eyes are opened? 0593 yuuhy: not sure if that's at all helpful or relevant 0594 macey: imagine the ians fighting over akiko. imagine them all telling akiko they are the BEST ian 0595 gingey: they did say they made their own gods 0596 gingey: and they made ia 0597 gingey: n 0598 kelso: it's worth looking into! 0599 gingey: god ian 0600 yuuhy: I assume the past and future 0601 kelso: i was looking for stuff like that ty 0602 macey: they made their own god and all they got was a whiny brat with bad teeth 0603 brella: that 0604 joe_eisma: haha 0605 brella: 's my kind of god 0606 brella: i don't know about you 0607 guest-448435 entered the room 0608 sarcat entered the room 0609 haley: hes so rodenty i love it 0610 macey: also 0611 macey: like one of them was all angry and another was crying 0612 guest-448435 left the room 0613 guest-448447 changed nickname to sarcat 0614 joe_eisma: i'm curious as to you guys' reaction to the hunter/hannah fireworks 0615 joe_eisma: clearly they're going to end up together 0616 gingey: they are all only capable of experiencing one emotion 0617 gingey: except our ian 0618 joe_eisma: their little sparring scene was my favorite thing to draw 0619 macey: we were thinking esi/hannah, personally 0620 gingey: yeah we want lesbian 0621 haley: always a good choice 0622 maria: actually hunter is perfect to me. dream boy i will argue dw with him 0623 yuuhy: no matter what you write or draw 0624 joe_eisma: haha 0625 kelso: reminds me of the teen titans episode where raven's personality was split 0626 gingey: plus esi was pretttty affectionate 0627 yuuhy: we will always go lesbian 0628 maria: but yeah, esi/hannah all the way 0629 joe_eisma: i just love how hannah just hates hunter and can barely contain it 0630 upguntha: sounds like an episode of Jerry Springer 0631 brella: I DO TOO 0632 gingey: me too 0633 brella: and the av club totally knows it too 0634 brella: "you'll get him one day" CUTIES 0635 upguntha: we want lesbinas we want lesbian 0636 maria: hannah is amazing 0637 macey: andres on the other hand is hunters biggest fan 0638 brella: yeah joe her angry faces in that scene were spot on 0639 haley: sooo much 0640 yuuhy: i want a hannah of my very own 0641 yuuhy: i will argue with you about all the things, hannah 0642 brella: i think we all do 0643 yuuhy: pet pet 0644 joe_eisma: haha 0645 brella: "you do dumb things sometimes." still the best 0646 macey: see if everyone has clones then we can just all have a character of our very own 0647 macey: but for now we will have to settle for ian 0648 brella: uuugh 0649 maria: there are enough ians for all the truants 0650 brella: i'm sending mine back 0651 macey: oh my god the other truants interacting with the ian clones 0652 yuuhy: i want an adopt-an-ian flash game 0653 macey: vanessa corrals them all up. need to control all these whiners 0654 macey: they annoy guillaume enough that he thinks about jumping off something 0655 maria: fortunato would sit down with each one, asking about their day 0656 brella: irina would probably shoot at least one of them in the foot 0657 upguntha: this might explain hoe Megan ended up in Jade's dream. she as dream powers 0658 macey: oh my god no fortunato would be so confused 0659 macey: he can't see them so he doesnt know why ian's voice is in so many different places 0660 maria: SO CONFUSED "brother, how are more than one of you talking?" 0661 yuuhy: "brother please do not say so many things at once. my english..." 0662 upguntha: lmao 0663 brella: imagine akiko like, purposefully getting some pop culture reference wrong 0664 brella: just to piss all of hem off 0665 brella: until they're all ranting at the same time 0666 haley: thats beautiful 0667 upguntha: in Bakura's voice 0668 macey: akiko has to make a trivia game to figure out which ian is her ian 0669 maria: "what are your views on girls carrying your bags?" 0670 brella: "that time at the camp did i steal all your right or left socks" 0671 macey: maria 0672 joe_eisma: ok folks, i'm about to head out! glad you enjoyed the issue. some next issue stuff 0673 joe_eisma: you know the akiko=cute thing 0674 joe_eisma: in her former life, she was into ballet. ballet is a pain in the ass to draw. 0675 bennettw entered the room 0676 macey: BALLET...... 0677 guest-448573 changed nickname to bennettw 0678 haley: ooooooh! 0679 upguntha: cuteeeeee 0680 maria: BALLET! 0681 maria left the room 0682 joe_eisma: and the next issue is more our usual length--28 all new pages 0683 maria entered the room 0684 guest-448585 changed nickname to maria 0685 macey: aw dang that's awesome 0686 kelso: Sounds awesome, Joe!! 0687 maria: i'm so excited 0688 haley: yayy!! i'm psyched 0689 kelso: Can't wait <3 0690 joe_eisma: that's all for now. thanks everyone for reading! 0691 upguntha: Akikoooo 0692 maria: bye joe 0693 macey: bye joe! thanks for coming!! 0694 haley: bye joe 0695 joe_eisma: i will see you next time 0696 upguntha: g'nite joe 0697 gingey: thank you joe! 0698 kelso: thanks, joe!! 0699 joe_eisma left the room 0700 brella: night joe!! 0701 brella: so many great faces in this issue, well done 0702 bennettw: Night Joe! 0703 macey: aw i forgot to say 0704 macey: the truants crying checklist is finally complete 0705 macey: all the truants have cried now 0706 maria: IT IS isn't 0707 haley: OH HEY 0708 macey: they actually beat the glories in that regard, ike still hasnt cried 0709 maria: you should make a graphic with your checklist in the middle 0710 yuuhy: I can't wait for the av club to cry 0711 macey: i feel like we finally need to get ike to cry first 0712 macey: come oooon, #38, come ooooon 0713 haley: maybe in the next next issue 0714 upguntha: ike has crocodile tears 0715 maria: ike cries ghibli tears 0716 kelso: ugly crying 0717 haley: we havent seen him deal with any of what went on during woodrun yet so 0718 brella: macey how is your list going 0719 kelso: the reason ike doesn't cry is because he knows he's an ugly cryer 0720 brella: oh you just said it never mind 0721 haley: he had a psychotic break and almost died, so that could be a start 0722 macey: ike mentioned sleeping badly right? probably because of that breakdown he had 0723 kelso: he can't have that 0724 kelso: it's coming. he's gonna break down. 0725 kelso: by himself, though? 0726 macey: break down and stab some people 0727 kelso: or who else would be there? 0728 maria: i'm still so in love with the fact that ike followed jun and hunter that night 0729 maria: jaaaaaade 0730 kelso: it'd be really unfortunate if he broke down in front of daramount or something 0731 haley: haha all of those looks 0732 macey: gotta stop reading "unfortunate" as "unfortunato" 0733 bennettw: I disagree 0734 bennettw: NEVER stop reading "unfortunate" as "unfortunato" 0735 macey: tbh this seems to be more daramount's arc, right? and last arc was more hodge's 0736 kelso: i'm gonna start writing unfortunate as unfortunato 0737 macey: and ike still DOES want that blowjob 0738 kelso: XD 0739 kelso: he'll start crying ghibli tears during the blowjob.... 0740 upguntha: lmao 0741 haley: hahaha 0742 macey: daramount introduces ike to fortunato 0743 macey: ike realizes he may NOT want that blowjob 0744 upguntha: she might gouge a different eye out 0745 caleb_bollenbacher left the room 0746 kelso: o_______________o 0747 macey: oh georgina 0748 macey: OKAY SO how much do you want to bet vanessa and ian met earlier than the camp 0749 macey: because their parents worked together 0750 kelso: what if vanessa knows what ian is and ian doesn't? 0751 maria: IT HAPPENED MACEY 0752 maria: it totally did 0753 kelso: and she's sworn to secrecy? 0754 haley: when did dr richmond switch to working for abraham anyway 0755 kelso: probably shortly after that? 0756 haley: OH also is the benefactorthat simon and clarkson talk about mga or abraham? 0757 emma entered the room 0758 guest-448750 changed nickname to emma 0759 kelso: casey took ian away so 0760 maria: maybe when ian was taken? so she took vanessa too so he wouldn't be alone 0761 haley: because that would say a lot about richmond maybe 0762 macey: see this brings up the idea that vanessa was an experiment baby too 0763 haley: ooh interesting 0764 maria: maybe it was just bring your daugther to work day 0765 macey: tiny vanessa corralling all the ians 0766 sarcat left the room 0767 kelso: all the truants are, maybe? 0768 kelso: tho it seems unlikely 0769 macey: at least with fortunato's backstory it didn't seem like it 0770 haley: and irinas 0771 macey: with irina i'd say it's possible only because of kseniya 0772 haley: we dont know like anything about guillaume though 0773 macey: the others quite possibly 0774 haley: even walid 0775 maria: all we know about guillaume is that he's french, gay, hot, and smug as hell 0776 macey: guillaume is a jerkface 0777 maria: it's amazing 0778 kelso: he's a french, gay, hot, smug as hell jerkface 0779 maria: that's all there is to guillaume 0780 kelso: yeah he's been kinda douchey 0781 kelso: but i feel like his feelings for hisao were real 0782 maria: oh they definitely were 0783 kelso: he was just being really dumb when he took advantage of hisao's feelings ugh 0784 kelso: and hisao probably died thinking his first love was a douchebag 0785 kelso: which freaking kills me 0786 bennettw: To be fair, standing up to Irina's probably not the safest thing to do 0787 kelso: also true yes 0788 kelso: i just feel bad for everyone who isn't irina in that situation 0789 upguntha1 entered the room 0790 guest-448831 changed nickname to upguntha1 0791 maria: i feel bad for irina in that situation 0792 haley: agreed 0793 brella: i wonder how irina's doing 0794 brella: i hope she's getting lots of eggs 0795 haley: the special classes are really just lots of breakfast 0796 maria: all the eggs. mr n makes the best eggs 0797 macey: i wonder what other students mr n has 0798 macey: he sort of alludes to it 0799 bennettw: Maybe he has the Angry Ian 0800 upguntha1: she would prib egg hi, first 0801 maria: a bunch of like town houses, goes to each one, makes their fav foods 0802 macey: there's just an entire complex of houses for all mr ns students 0803 brella: YEAH i wonder if he ever had fortunato 0804 brella: oh gosh imagine them slowly socializing irina with other students 0805 brella: she just sits in a corner hissing 0806 maria: made melon salad for fortunato 0807 macey: i figured he had fortunato before 35? but 35 sort of implied he was more daramount's 0808 macey: (which is hilarious because daramount interacting with fortunato like she does w/ ike) 0809 haley: mr n is really specialized though so mabe there are things daramount couldnt do 0810 macey: "irina this is-" "[loud hiss 0811 maria: "irina what did i say about hissing at the table" 0812 kelso: XD 0813 maria: she climbs onto the ceiling, hisses from there 0814 kelso: yeah i do hope she's doing better tho 0815 haley: etiquette amiright 0816 kelso: no more spidey powers 0817 upguntha1: those scenes of clarkson and simon broughr me back to the gribbs daramunt days 0818 bennettw: Speaking of that, 0819 bennettw: Is it possible the multiple Ians were just a big attempt to get the right time of birth? 0820 macey: rereading 11 was such a trip because i was realizing georgina probably tried all that 0821 macey: stuff on poor fortunato 0822 macey: GOD, remember when gribbs was alive 0823 maria: poor fortunato 0824 macey: gribbs didnt even get a funeral. poor gribbs 0825 maria: poor, poor gribbs 0826 kelso: THAT'S WHAT I WAS THINKING 0827 haley: i thought that was really weird actually 0828 kelso: have an ian born each day around this time 0829 kelso: and hopefully an almighty god will be born into one of them 0830 haley: like it seems like it would be super conspicious that hes gone but they dont mention it 0831 haley: conspicuous 0832 kelso: yeah i actually felt a little bad they didn't acknowledge it 0833 nat entered the room 0834 kelso: he still worked there 0835 kelso: taught students 0836 macey: i wonder how jun's old friends are doing 0837 macey: they worked with gribbs right 0838 guest-448933 changed nickname to nat 0839 macey: who is leading their group now (is it howard) 0840 maria: two of them are dead though, right? 0841 macey: what do you mean maria? 0842 gingey left the room 0843 haley: zoe killed a couple of them 0844 maria: like, the two that helped jun take hunter to the green house 0845 maria: chad and... the other one 0846 bennettw: Chad and Steve v1 0847 haley: but there were still plenty when jun went to try to undo woodrun 0848 maria: truuuue jun collected the jocks of mga 0849 macey: OH yeah forgot those guys 0850 macey: the cult jocks have suffered such great losses 0851 maria: so many loses 0852 macey: what a tragic tale 0853 maria: the jocks and cheerleaders just aren't safe 0854 emma left the room 0855 brella left the room 0856 kelso: i was rereading the zoe issue today where she inquires about the cheerleading squad 0857 upguntha1: I want Ian roomate stories 0858 macey: AH YES 0859 kelso: makes me wonder what would've happened if she fully joined 0860 macey: one of ian's roomies looks EXACTLY like a dude i went to middle school with 0861 macey: it's freaky 0862 kelso: that's weird o_O 0863 kelso: roomie stories would be hilarious tho 0864 bennettw: After that one kid bumped into Ian, I was wondering about the MGA policy on bullying 0865 macey: he actually left the school district after 8th grade 0866 macey: maybe he went to morning glory academy 0867 kelso: most likely 0868 macey: haha i bet they have no policy. just whatever works to their advantage 0869 macey: tbh i wont be surprised if the truants get beat up on a lot- some of these students are 0870 macey: very loyal to mga, and they saw who the truants were at woodrun 0871 bennettw: Some kids were still helping Guillaume pass notes 0872 upguntha left the room 0873 bennettw: That was brave of them 0874 yuuhy: he looked too sad 0875 bennettw: Fair point 0876 yuuhy: alternatively, "quick pass the note he might shoot us" 0877 bennettw left the room 0878 bennettw entered the room 0879 haley: always a risk with truants 0880 guest-449017 changed nickname to bennettw 0881 bennettw: Offtopic, but anyone read the Locke and Key finale? 0882 macey: sad thought 0883 nat: oh my god 0884 haley: alpha or soemthign else? 0885 bennettw: Alpha 2, yeah 0886 haley: yep! 0887 upguntha1: I'm still on Vol4 on that book 0888 bennettw: HURRY UP UPGUNTHA 0889 upguntha1: i need to catch up si badly 0890 upguntha1: it's been over a year since I read it i think 0891 bennettw: Yeah? Volume 4 ended on such a bastard of a cliffhanger too 0892 upguntha1: it's like 20th century boys still on vol6 0893 upguntha1: whatttt 0894 upguntha1: so it's like MG 0895 macey: actually like. really curious on how the truants are treated now 0896 macey: do the teachers give them detentions for fun 0897 yuuhy: YES I FINISHED LOCKE AND KEY 0898 yuuhy: I READ IT SO FAST 0899 macey: when are they gonna realize fortunato isnt coming out 0900 macey: will they try to save akiko 0901 haley: we havent really seen detention besides THE detentions 0902 yuuhy: we know akiko had blackboard cleaning once 0903 maria: i'm waiting for ian to do something rash to save her 0904 nat: yes. 0905 macey: i'm surprised he hasn't yet 0906 macey: i keep expecting him to sell out the av club for her 0907 nat: I'm thinking akiko is going to be having coma dreams 0908 yuuhy: yes please 0909 yuuhy: betrayal <3 0910 maria: i'm just waiting 0911 haley: after this one that seems less likely i think. 0912 haley: the way he interacted with them was different than i expected 0913 nat: I really want to know more on the av club, on what they have to bring to the table 0914 haley: it would be extra sad now though because they all clearly adore him 0915 macey: YEAH THEYRE ALL SO SUPPORTIVE 0916 macey: you could also see how much they all ship ian/akiko wow 0917 maria: the av club is basically the fandom 0918 upguntha1: but she doesnt want to ride that shii[ 0919 bennettw: I want more Hunter/Jade interaction 0920 macey: OH MY GOSH YEAH i wanna see how he interacts with her now 0921 bennettw: They've only had like three scenes in the whole series 0922 macey: knowing who she becomes 0923 bennettw: (minus the Old-Jade stuff) 0924 macey: i feel like that relationship should be important now 0925 haley: yeah seriously 0926 maria: i need more of the ginger harem 0927 upguntha1: Wow Jade only had scenes with Ike and Casey 0928 upguntha1: this needs to rectified 0929 bennettw: Yeah, that's why I never really thought of the Glories as a team after the first volume 0930 bennettw: Like, on-page, Casey only ever spoke to Hisao once, and even then she was talking to two o 0931 bennettw: *other people 0932 macey: YEAH i wish casey and hisao had some sort of relationship 0933 macey: but it looks like jun and casey will interact a lot now 0934 nat: yeah other than hunter can you get jun on board? 0935 maria: angry casey/jun make outs 0936 upguntha1: dear lord 0937 bennettw: Also, I think this volume is the most vague it's ever been as far as the events' timing 0938 haley: which events 0939 upguntha1: true 0940 bennettw: Any of them 0941 zach entered the room 0942 bennettw: I don't think we've had any references to exactly how long it's been since Woodrun 0943 upguntha1: cause we can't tell when ppl are being released in relationship to another 0944 guest-449179 changed nickname to zach 0945 upguntha1: days wise 0946 haley: we did at the funeral didnt we? 0947 haley: that was like a week? 0948 haley: since then who knows though 0949 bennettw: Was it a week? 0950 nat: maybe more, like maybe it's a weekend 0951 nat: right now 0952 bennettw: Oh, nope, you're right, "one week" 0953 bennettw left the room 0954 macey: 33 was a week after woodrun i think 0955 bennettw entered the room 0956 mercury entered the room 0957 macey: and 34 took place a day or two aft 0958 guest-449218 changed nickname to bennettw 0959 macey: *after 0960 guest-449221 changed nickname to mercury 0961 macey: we're likely in early june now 0962 nat: wow, and when did they get there? May? 0963 macey: may 4th 0964 haley: yep 0965 bennettw: Zergrinch has a really thorough list of events on the Wiki but it gets uncertain after #29 0966 bennettw: #33 is apparently May 22-ish 0967 macey: i kind of want to see winter at mga but the way this series moves we'll never get there 0968 haley: ian and tuna are still in their woodrun uniforms ew 0969 macey: AT LEAST IAN CAN CHANGE HIS CLOTHES 0970 bennettw: Ian looked like he smells 0971 k entered the room 0972 nat: what happens when they have to go to the bathroom? 0973 guest-449242 changed nickname to k 0974 upguntha1: they get a can in the corner 0975 macey: yeah probably 0976 macey: i love ian's terrible choice of fashion in this issue too 0977 macey: so much green 0978 k left the room 0979 nat: so fabulous 0980 bennettw: There's been a lot of green lately 0981 macey: long sleeves and shorts 0982 maria: at least no orange this time 0983 macey: world's biggest baby ian simon, basically 0984 haley: dr simon dressed him better 0985 nat: btw, what happened to the woman with dr. simon? 0986 nat left the room 0987 bennettw: Maybe the multi-Ians was this Ender's Game thing where they were trying to get one with th 0988 bennettw: *the right personality 0989 nat entered the room 0990 macey: perhaps....? hmmm 0991 guest-449266 changed nickname to nat 0992 macey: well our ian certainly turned out 0993 macey: lovely 0994 bennettw: Right? 0995 bennettw: Like they made six and only one took to the toy lightsaber 0996 upguntha1: I love he always knocks into ppl 0997 upguntha1: watch out on my way to be brainwashed 0998 nat: maybe it well end up like orphan black 0999 macey: i keep feeling like someday ian is gonna get thirsty for revenge 1000 macey: turn out to be super dangerous 1001 nat left the room 1002 haley: which ian do we think is ours ? based on the last panel ians 1003 maria: SAME MACEY 1004 macey: i was kind of hoping it was the crybaby one 1005 maria: also same macey 1006 macey: but the one who went up to the window seemed interesting, like he knew someone was there 1007 haley: yeah i was leaning towards him 1008 haley: the angry one being ours would be funnier though 1009 bennettw: My one complaint about the issue is that in the second page with the AV club, 1010 bennettw: Andres moustache was too full and not gross enough 1011 macey: ah yes, the crustache 1012 macey: just as important a member of the av club as andres himself 1013 bennettw: Exactly 1014 macey: the angry one amused me 1015 macey: im kind of curious about the ians interacting 1016 upguntha1: omg gotta finish Orphan Black too 1017 upguntha1: 1018 macey: are some of them friends? do they pick on the crybaby one?? 1019 bennettw: L&K first, Upguntha 1020 upguntha1: but Tatiana 1021 bennettw: I wanna know what they call each other 1022 upguntha1: did they change th ary on vol 4 1023 macey: i bet they fought over who was ian 1 and such 1024 haley: no the art is all the same 1025 haley: ^(to upguntha) 1026 bennettw: Sort of, it's the same artist/colourist, but the characters started looking less cartoony 1027 macey: "i wanna be four" "no I'M four" 1028 upguntha1: ok 1029 bennettw: I think they said it was to reflect them growing up 1030 upguntha1: i remember it looking different 1031 mercury left the room 1032 mercury entered the room 1033 guest-449371 changed nickname to mercury 1034 upguntha1: ps? y'all should read Elephantmen 1035 macey: oh god are we throwing around recs now 1036 bennettw: $20 a volume? good gravy 1037 macey: i guess since young avengers ended today my top rec is sex criminals now 1038 haley: i'm loving sex criminals. havent read todays yet though 1039 macey: OH and mind the gap. y'all gotta read mind the gap 1040 macey: rodin esquejo art!!! all the time!!! 1041 bennettw: Yeah? 1042 haley: i need to catch up on that one 1043 maria: i need to read mind the gap and i read the first of sex criminals 1044 bennettw: Rodin art is insane 1045 macey: rodin's art has gotten really good in mtg too 1046 upguntha1: I love mind the gap 1047 macey: it was sort of bland at first in terms of expressions- like the characters didnt seem real 1048 macey: but he's gotten SO MUCH BETTER at it 1049 bennettw: 32's cover was fantastic when they showed the unfinished version, 1050 bennettw: then the final one just blew me away 1051 upguntha1: that was brilliant 1052 macey: yeah rodin's covers have been amazing lately 1053 macey: i think 34 and 35 are my two favorites in the series 1054 maria: same tbh 1055 macey: i love how we've gotten all these pretty intense covers but this cover was jus 1056 maria: 35 is just... wow 1057 macey: ian looking uncomfortable 1058 haley: so much furrow 1059 bennettw: I had the interlocked 25 covers as my desktop for ages 1060 macey: ian looks so silly on 25's cover too 1061 bennettw: The faces in L&K ruin me. I'm genuinely saddened to see those characters cry 1062 macey: rodin decided he's not gonna draw ian cool it seems 1063 bennettw: There was one variant cover where Ian was a twig 1064 macey: bennett was that mehdi cheggour's? 1065 haley: joe drew this cover though 1066 bennettw: Probably? 1067 bennettw: Trying to find what issue 1068 maria: drawing ian cool would be impossible soooo 1069 bennettw: Yea, that was it 1070 bennettw: I'm excited to see Ian wear socks with his sandles. You know it's coming. 1071 haley: YESSSS 1072 bennettw: If his feet are ever off-panel, I just assume that's what's going on down there 1073 upguntha1: I just realized that Joe is credited for the last 2 covers 1074 bennettw: Dayum, really? 1075 bennettw: The lighting in the Fortunato one was stunning 1076 macey: I KNOW rodin killed it with tuna 1077 macey: at least fortunato got a pretty cover in exchange for his constant pain 1078 bennettw: Apparently it was Joe 1079 macey: no it was rodin nick posted it with rodin's credit 1080 macey: they just screwed up in the issue 1081 haley: this one too then? 1082 upguntha1: yeah that's what thought 1083 bennettw: Ohhh 1084 macey: yeah- rodin posted a preview for this cover on his instagram months ago 1085 upguntha1: cause those covers are on Rodin's instagram 1086 kelso left the room 1087 macey: curses! why, credits errors, why 1088 macey: it's funny how we all made fun of ian and in this issue they keep talking about how he's 1089 macey: SO SPECIAL. POWER BEYOND BELIEF 1090 maria: psssssh ian 1091 upguntha1: righttttttttt 1092 upguntha1: let's see him try to raise the drad 1093 bennettw: I think it's awesome how even ignoring context, we can generally tell Clarkson and Daramou 1094 upguntha1: dead* 1095 bennettw: *Daramount apart just on the way they carry themselves 1096 macey: OH YEAH 1097 bennettw: All in the shoulders 1098 macey: joe's gotten so good at that 1099 macey: joe in general. dang. joe eisma 1100 macey: an artistic god 1101 mercury left the room 1102 maria: joe is amazing 1103 bennettw: Also why I'm going to be mad if Casey's ultimately a bad guy, because her face 1104 bennettw: is way too sympathetic for me to believe it 1105 julienotrobin left the room 1106 macey: yeah! casey's just so nice. facewise. 1107 macey: like even if casey ends up an antagonist as clarkson we'll always know she tried to be 1108 macey: good- like w/ that end scene with little tuna in 35 1109 maria: she is *___* casey 1110 macey: i expect she may end up being a good person influenced to do bad things 1111 maria: that's what i think 1112 maria: god she's already killed so many people 1113 bennettw: Oh, so in the Casey montage in 26 1114 bennettw: Are we still thinking it's Jade's mom she's talking to, or Jade? 1115 upguntha1: remember what Zoe said about her 1116 bennettw: Yeah, but consider the source for that 1117 bennettw: Ike, too 1118 upguntha1: Zoe was just misunderstood 1119 macey: i do think the divide in casey opinions is interesting 1120 haley: yeah i still buy whats she said honestly 1121 macey: because it's extended from the glories now- vanessa likes her, jun doesn't 1122 macey: it seems to be as constant a thing in-series is it is out of series, with casey 1123 bennettw: In 26, the montage thing seems to be in order 1124 bennettw: If Oliver was 11 years ago and Tuna was 9 1125 maria: okay, i'm going to head off. had a long day and i'm zooning out too much haha 1126 macey: nick said the montage was out of order before i think 1127 maria: make fun of ian more for me 1128 macey: that must just be coincidence 1129 macey: OKAY MARIA I WILL TRY 1130 bennettw: Yeah? Dang 1131 maria: THANK YOU MACEY 1132 maria: night y'all 1133 macey: night!! 1134 maria left the room 1135 upguntha1: night 1136 bennettw: Night! 1137 macey: ok so what do we think about miss richmond right now 1138 upguntha1: no opinions on her yet 1139 macey: i'm sort of curious about how she and simon were working together 1140 bennettw: I wanna know what that radio was 1141 macey: and both of their kids ended up special, at the camp, and then at mga 1142 haley: yesss. i want to know when she went to abe 1143 bennettw: And why she wasn't at the Camp when Daramount attacked 1144 macey: do we know she wasn't? she could have escaped like hisao 1145 upguntha1: she was prob was with simon 1146 bennettw: Fair point 1147 macey: maybe she goes between the camp and the lab ian's from 1148 haley: if abraham is the benefactor than that makes a lot of sense 1149 bennettw: Or maybe she bailed after Vanessa left 1150 haley: but if its mga then maybe not 1151 macey: well her and simon got caught together it seems so she was probably back at the lab... 1152 macey: how were they caught, i wonder 1153 bennettw: Time to walk the dog. See you guys next month! 1154 haley: and what do they want them to do now 1155 bennettw left the room 1156 upguntha1: night 1157 macey: see you! 1158 macey: i mean if they're in the cells there's the risk they'd run into older vanessa 1159 macey: or fortunato 1160 upguntha1: well the cells are solitary i don't think they get out much 1161 upguntha1: unless to time travel 1162 haley: do people in cells really run into anyone 1163 macey: perhaps a bomb will go off!! or another hole will appear in the walls! YOU NEVER KNOW 1164 haley: can you imagine though. dr richmond and old vanessa 1165 macey: yeah, the saddest thing in the world 1166 zach left the room 1167 upguntha1: maybe that's why they brought her 1168 zach entered the room 1169 upguntha1: to torture her with her mother 1170 guest-449716 changed nickname to zach 1171 haley: vanessa is kind of hodge's pet prisoner though 1172 haley: it seems like daramount wouldnt care enough to bring her in for that 1173 macey: yeah i feel like hodge wouldn't want older vanessa to know 1174 macey: and if hodge wants a grip on any of the truants, it's vanessa 1175 upguntha1: ps 1176 macey: oh man upguntha i didnt notice that 1177 macey: AMAZING 1178 upguntha1: i just noticed it 1179 macey: yet another thing we must thank joe for 1180 upguntha1: yup since i kept bringing it up 1181 upguntha1: lol 1182 macey: he certainly delivers 1183 upguntha1: hope the girl from the panel who was afraid to ask is happy 1184 upguntha1: that's why i love them 1185 zach entered the room 1186 zach left the room 1187 guest-449791 changed nickname to zach 1188 macey1: they did good 1189 macey1: but they always do 1190 upguntha1: i love how angry ian is sittinfg in front of a cave 1191 macey: angry ian is my favorite thing 1192 macey: i liked the angry baby ian today 1193 macey: smashing the truck 1194 upguntha1: and taj mahal 1195 macey: i hope that isn't some sort of foreshadowing 1196 upguntha1: google "Murugan and spear" and look at Vanessa time travel flahback panel 2 1197 upguntha1: am i overthinking this 1198 macey1: ....hmmmm 1199 macey1: idk. maybe you should put it on the study hall 1200 macey1: (ALSO FOR ANYBODY ELSE STILL HERE 1201 yuuhy left the room 1202 upguntha1: yeah i'll do that tomorrow 1203 macey: wow i think everyone fell asleep tonight 1204 upguntha1: yup 1205 upguntha1: i guess i'll call it a night too 1206 upguntha1: can't wait to see what they annouce at the expo tomorrpw 1207 macey: i THINK there's been implications nick has a new series to announce 1208 macey: so there's that 1209 upguntha1: i'm rxcited 1210 macey: image expo is always the best thing 1211 macey: i know people who are going and im JEALOUS 1212 upguntha1: ughhh 1213 upguntha1: they need an east coast version 1214 macey1: THEY DO i'd go to that 1215 macey1: but anyway. looks like it's about time to close up 1216 upguntha1: all right nite Mace 1217 macey1: you too! and good night to....anyone who is still present [[Category:MG tinychats] Category:Chat_Joe